Guardian Wolf
by MysticalTwilightQueen59
Summary: Myra has moved to Forks, Washington, with her mother and stepfamily. What happens when our favorite hothead shapeshifter imprints on her? But, she just happens to be the unknown half-sister of a certain shapeshifter. And what happens when her stepsister starts dating one of the local vampires?
1. Chapter 1

"Kids, come on down here!" I heard my mom's voice. I sighed and stepped out of my bedroom and into the hallway behind my stepsister, Faith. "Where's Eli?" Mom asked about the younger half-brother that Faith and I shared.

I shrugged. "Last I saw, he was in his room playing video games."

Mom sighed and yelled up the stairs. "Elijah James Sitterson! Come down here right now!"

I raised a brow. Mom definitely wasn't playing around. I simply shrugged it off as I sat down on the couch, pushing my black hair out of my face as I did so.

"Dad? What is this all about?" Faith asked.

"Just wait for Erin and we'll both tell you."

I glanced to the side when I heard a loud sigh and footsteps stomping down the steps. Something told me that my 7 year old brother wasn't too happy about being called down. He huffed as he flopped down on the couch beside me.

Mom glanced to Jason. "We have some big news to tell you. Jason got a job transfer, and so we will be moving in the next couple weeks."

Faith just stared at them. "Seriously?"

Jason sighed. "Faith, please, I really think that this move will be good for us."

"Whatever."

He shook his head and looked at Elijah. "Eli?"

My younger brother shrugged. "Okay."

"Myra?"

I nodded. I wasn't a stranger to moving. I was born in Nebraska, but when my mom met Jason and married him eight years ago, we moved out here to Michigan. "Fine with me." I shrugged. "Where are we moving to?"

"Forks, Washington." Mom replied. I nodded. She didn't like to talk about it, but I knew that my Native American father came from Washington, but I didn't know too much about him, other than that I had his last name, that is. But I had never met him, and mom didn't like to talk about him. She doesn't even know what tribe he was from.

"Alright, then we can start getting packed up." She said. "Look on the bright side Faith, you and Myra won't have to share a bathroom anymore.

"Oh thank God." I muttered. Sharing a bathroom with a 17 year old that was obsessed with her looks got old pretty fast.

Faith just rolled her eyes and got up off the couch and headed back upstairs.

Jason sighed, watching his daughter go and then looked at me. "Myra, don't ever change."

I was 15 years old, although I was turning 16 in a couple weeks, mid-July. "When exactly are we moving?"

"Next Friday." He said, and I nodded, today was Wednesday, so we didn't have too much time. "I know it's short notice, but we wanted to go ahead and get moved so everyone can get settled into our new place before school starts back."

"Okay." I nodded again, "I guess I'll get upstairs and start on packing." I got up off the couch, before heading into my room and looked around, trying to figure out where to start.

* * *

Moving day came faster than we expected, but we were ready. Jason would be driving the moving van, carrying his truck, and mom would be driving her Ford Expedition, with Faith, Eli and me and the dog. "Everyone ready?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I nodded, grabbing my bag.

"Yes." Faith still wasn't much happier about moving, and I honestly couldn't blame her, as she was entering her senior year, but she was getting better about it, and she had accepted her 'fate' as she called it. She opted to ride in the back with Eli while I got shotgun.

I looked back at the house as mom pulled out of the driveway, following Jason on the moving truck.

"We will be spending one night at the hotel about half way and then finish the journey tomorrow."

I nodded.

We drove as much as we could that day, before stopping for the night, and continued on the next day, my birthday.

"Happy birthday Myra." Jason told me. "We'll be there soon." He assured me, as he headed back to the truck, and we got back in the car. We pulled into our new house just right after noon.

Mom got out of the car and went to unlock the door. "If you'll follow me, I will show you where your rooms are." Mom and Jason's room was downstairs, along with a half bath, and the three bedrooms were upstairs. Two of the bedrooms had an ensuite, and mom showed us which ones was each, and the last bedroom went to Eli, although he had to use the bathroom across the hall.

"Myra, it's your birthday, so you get to pick tonight's supper."

"Pizza?" I suggested.

She nodded. "Pizza it is."

She went back downstairs, as I went back to my room and walked around, checking it out. My room had a bay window with a window seat. The window overlooked the woods, and it was so green and so peaceful. I loved it. I walked into my bathroom, which was probably the one thing that I was most excited about. Having my own bathroom would make things run so much smoother, and I wouldn't have to wait on Faith every morning just to get into the bathroom.

I heard a knock on my open door and looked up. "Hey." Faith said. "I'll help you get your stuff set up if you help me." She offered.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds good." I followed her down stairs. Jason and mom basically carried our stuff upstairs, but Faith and I actually moved them into the rooms. I helped her get her bed set up and her furniture moved to where she wanted it, and she did the same for me.

Jason came upstairs a few minutes after we did this. "Hey girls, I'm gone to town to get the pizza. We'll let you know when it's time to eat."

"Okay dad." Faith nodded, heading back to her room to get her boxes unpacked. I walked back to my room to do the same thing, I got my tv plugged in and set up, as well as plugging in my laptop and setting it on my desk. I also plugged my clock in and put that on my bedside table as well as my lamp. I put a couple of decorative pillows on my window seat before looking around at all that I needed to do, before diving back in.

"Kids! Pizza!"

I headed down the stairs at my mom's voice, where she was setting up the dining room table. She got our pizza and drinks and we all sat down to eat. After we ate, she gathered plates and went back to the kitchen before coming back out with something in her hands. "Jason stopped and got you a birthday cake." She smiled and I mentally groaned as they started singing happy birthday, I blew out the candles after she set it down.

"I also got ice cream." Jason said, coming back into the dining room with it.

After cake and ice cream, we all broke up to go back to do what we were doing. I had almost finished up in my room, all that was left, pretty much was my clothes. I was actually pretty impressed with my closet. It was a decent sized, and had built in shelving and drawers. By the time I finished putting all my clothes away, it was nearing midnight. I looked back at my bed and groaned when I realized that I still had to make it up.


	2. Chapter 2

We were going out that next day to get school supplies and the likes. I stood in front of my closet as I tried to figure out what to wear. I eventually decided to pull on a pair of purple ombre shorts and a black monogrammed tank top. I flipped my head over and brushed my hair before tying it into a messy bun. I walked into my bathroom to get some makeup on, not much, I kept it light. I slipped my sandals on and grabbed my bag before heading downstairs, where I could hear Faith arguing with her dad. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I have to go?" Faith asked. "I can stay here."

"No, Faith." He sighed, exasperated. "We need to get your school supplies, and I don't want to leave you here alone."

"Okay." She sighed, before stepping past me and going upstairs.

Jason sighed again as he shook his head and looked at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yup!"

"Are you trying out for any sports this year?" He asked me, as I played both soccer and softball. "The girls soccer tryouts are next week."

"Really?" I furred my brow.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They hold them in the fall here."

"Awesome." I nodded. "I actually get to play both this year, and for the school." Back in Michigan, I didn't play soccer for the school, because they did that in spring, and I used spring for softball, so I played soccer for the township in the fall. So this would be nice.

Eli was the next one down, and he was ready to go. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Olympia." Mom responded. "It's about three hours from here."

"Okay." He nodded, following Jason out the door. I shrugged as I followed him, getting into the car and buckling up. And as usual, Faith was the last one out the door, and she didn't look to happy as she buckled up.

"So, Faith, are you trying out for anything this year?" Faith used to be a cheerleader, but for reasons she hasn't told us, she stopped two years ago.

"No." Faith said, shaking her head. "I think I'm just going to go to school, do my work and come home." She said. "I don't want to stay any longer than I have to." She put her earbuds in and stared out the window.

It was a long three hours in the car, but from what I understood, unless you were going to Port Angeles, you would spend more than an hour driving to places to go shopping. I didn't like to shop and hang out at malls, but that was something that was becoming reality to me. I kinda felt bad for Faith, I had to admit. That was her thing, hanging out at malls, but the closest one that I knew of was in Seattle, and that was a good three and a half to four hour drive. Sorry, not sorry.

We finally pulled off at the first store, the sporting goods store and I got out, stretching my legs. I followed my mother and stepfather into the store and mom got a cart. "Okay, so I think that Myra is good on softball equipment, so I'm guessing soccer?" She glanced back over to me."

"Hm-hm." I nodded. "Yeah."

"And of course, football for Eli if he's still wanting to be signed up." She looked at Elijah, whom had nodded.

"I'll take Myra and you Eli?" She suggested to Jason.

Jason nodded. "Sounds good. Come on buddy." Eli followed him. "Faith?"

"Whatever." She shrugged, still listening to her music, but ultimately followed Jason and Eli.

Mom sighed and shook her head as we headed to the women's section. We looked around at the clothes here, before I picked out a few pairs of alethic shorts and tops. "You'll need long sleeves too, it can get cold here in the fall too."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"What are the school colors again?"

"Navy and gold, from what I saw."

"Okay." She went to look at socks for soccer that I would need.

I picked up a few long sleeved shirts, as well as a performance jacket. Mom also urged me to get performance tights as well, to wear under my shorts for practices that lasted into the evening. And sports bras.

"Are your cleats in good shape?"

"Yeah, both of them are still." I nodded my head. I had two pairs of soccer cleats and two pairs of softball cleats that were still in pretty good shape. "As are my shin guards."

"Then lets head over to the equipment." So I followed her over there. I picked up another soccer ball to start practicing with, to be prepared for my tryout, as well as some cones.

"Okay, lets go find the others."

It didn't take us much to find Jason, Elijah and Faith. They had just finished getting my little brother's stuff and we headed to check out, before heading to our next store, which was JcPenny's and then we went to grab supper at Red Lobster, and then finally to Target, where we got our school supplies and some groceries before heading back home.

We pulled into the driveway a little after midnight, and we brought all the bags into the house. Faith and I got our bags to take upstairs; I ended up dropping mine at the foot of my bed. I sleepily went into my bathroom to get a quick shower and got my pajamas on before going to bed.


End file.
